Here, Kitty, Kitty
by CloudyWithNoChance
Summary: Anubis hunts for a wounded Bastet in the jungle. Little to Bastet's knowledge, Anubis has other plans for what he will do when he finds her. Smut oneshot f/m Anubis Bastet


The hunt.

The scent of blood.

Sniffing the air, the blue dog laughed, staff bouncing in his hand, voice raspy. He sniffed again, trotting forward before dropping his staff, cold, undead hands grabbing it and bringing it into the earth with them. Dropping to all fours, Anubis prowled on, watching the tiny flecks of blood in the grass of the jungle.

"Come, look into my eyes and gaze upon death itself." He taunted, howling again. A ruffle in a nearby bush made him pause. He sniffed silently, before launching at the bush to his right. A squeal echoed about the jungle as a dark black panther fell under Anubis' mighty grip. One hand was firmly placed on the cat's neck, the other on its thigh.

"Suku. I thought Awilix told you not to be here." Anubis growled, low and deep.

"Mraw. Rooow." Suku meowed back, sadly. Anubis threw the cat violently from the bush and towards the nearest lane exit.

"Scram before you meet the fate you've been trying to avoid." Suku sprinted from the dog, terrified of him. Anubis began to prowl once more, sniffing as he followed his trail.

"Here, kitty, kitty. Come out. There is no escaping me." Anubis sniffed, pausing as a breeze passed his nose. He sniffed again.

"Found you."

Immediately, Anubis launched himself forward, landing hard with a slide on his legs again. Moving slowly he prowled towards a small camp, guarded by runes. He heard a tiny whine, and knew he had found his prey.

The chase had ended.

"Come, Bastet," Anubis growled, looking at the camp that once held furies, now empty, "surrender yourself and I might be merciful."

Suddenly, the narrow blur of a pale figure launched over the camp wall. Anubis fell to his back, a slim looking cat-girl holding him down. With a hiss, Bastet leapt from the knocked over god, jumping from wall to wall down a narrow jungle lane.

"Rise! Rise, hands, and halt that vile cat!" As Anubis spoke, hands rose from the ground, chasing down the lane. They grew over Bastet's escape, behind her, and in every surrounding lane. Holding her arm, the cat desperately tried leaping away, only to come plummeting down into the horde of hands as he tail was grabbed.

"Nyah!" She wailed, "L-Let me go!" The hands passed her all the way back down the lane, stretching up to hold her before Anubis, arms behind her back, tail pulled tight, and legs pinned together.

"Oh you silly kitty." Anubis rasped, "Thought you could escape after that gank?"

"P-Please Anubis! Can't you let just one go?" Bastet gave her most sad and pouty face, trying to use her looks to free herself.

"Silence, Bastet. You have been doing this for far too long." Anubis chuckled, "No leap can save you now."

"Ow..." Bastet cringed as a hand on her forearm dug into her open wound, finger curling in it. "F-Fine! Just kill me then!"

"Very accepting." Anubis leaned forward, his eyes beginning to smoke and glow as he stared into her eyes. Bastet was tearing up, slowly closing her eyes and cringing, waiting for the burn to make her nonexistent. And she waited.

And waited.

And it didn't come. She peeked out, and noticed Anubis was scanning over her body. She hissed, "Anubis! Don't.. Don't look at me like that!" She noticed the wanting in his cold, dead gaze.

"What kind of death god would I be if I didn't enjoy my kill?" He growled, a grin spreading across his dog-like features. Bastet gasped, hands throwing her cap off. The hands ripped her skirt to shreds, revealing her bare flesh. She found no reason for underwear, but suddenly wished she had. Ripping off her top last, the hands left the cat completely nude in front of Anubis, who cackled darkly. Slowly his cloth pushed up, and Bastet whined.

"A-Anubis please n-..." She fell silent as he revealed his cock from under his cloth. Unsheathed, his dick was at least 8 inches total. Bastet shook her head, knowing all well that she didn't want something so big in her tiny pussy. Anubis laughed at her despair, nodding to the hands. The hands forced her onto her knees, Anubis' tip touching her nose. The hands held her arms harder behind her back. Bastet forced her mouth shut and her eyes closed, trying to keep his cock from sliding between her lips, shaking her head a tad. Anubis laughed, two undead hands reaching up to grab the back of her head. One reached for her tail, giving it a hard pull. Bastet, taken by surprise, gasped, knowing immediately after that she fell into his trap. She felt tears crawl down her cheeks as Anubis slid his cock into her mouth. Bastet couldn't to much, knowing if she bit him it'd only get worse. His cock was huge, and often she was forced to take it all the way, feeling it in her throat and gagging. She whined and moaned, both resisting and enjoying the situation. For so long she had desired to fuck Anubis, to feel his cock explore her...

She gasped, blinking hard as Anubis continued to throat fuck her. She never thought that way. But oh how she longed to feel Anubis fuck her deep in her tiny little pussy. And she'd meow for him and whine and moa-...

She was falling under a spell. She knew now. Anubis was making her want to fuck him and oh how she did. She wanted to please him so bad, she wanted him to be her master. So she tried to service his cock all the better, tongue swirling around it, hand stroking what wasn't in her mouth. Her paws were a little rough, but she knew Anubis wouldn't mind. Her now free tail curled as her head bobbed, free from the hands that forced her upon him. Pulling from his mass, she slid her tongue along its underside, to the base, and back up to kiss his tip. She slid her tongue about his head, watching his head draw back in a growl of pleasure as she slowly took it back in her mouth. Purring a bit, she continued to swirl her tongue on his tip, bobbing her head a bit until Anubis pulled her off. He looked down upon her with burning desire. The hands worked furiously to turn her around, bending her over and shoving her face against the ground hard. At this, Bastet shook from the spell. She hissed furiously, shaking herself but only seeming to wiggle her ass in Anubis' direction, which made him laugh as he placed his clawed hands roughly on her hips, slightly digging them in. His cock throbbed as he lined it up with the small cunt before him. It would certainly be a tight fit, but Anubis could care less. Slowly scratching his grip up Bastet's body, he mounted her, hips beginning to thrust to fuck her like the wild animal he was.

"Nyagh~! Anubis! Its too big, get it out! Out!" Bastet cried, her own claws digging into the ground. Anubis simply growled right in her ear, pumping harder into her. He slid as deep as he could in and out of her, his knot slowly beginning to swell. Bastet began to sob silently, unable to stop a few moans along with it. Anubis suddenly latched onto her neck, causing her to go silent. With his dominance asserted, he rammed himself deep into her, and knotted inside her. Bastet cried out as she felt him cumming in her, trying to pull away and only crying louder at the pain. Anubis growled, and Bastet knew she was caught in his grasp. She couldn't get out anymore. Angrily, she dug her claws into the ground, frustrated and shivering from the cum flowing into her. Anubis released his entire load into the tiny cat, ever so slowly pulling out and throwing her down to the hands.

"Out of my sight."

The hands slowly carried Bastet down the jungle lane, before simply throwing her out of the jungle into a lane. Anubis reached into his hands for his staff once more, slowly prowling back to his lane.


End file.
